


Can I?

by ichigokenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokenma/pseuds/ichigokenma
Summary: Hinata leaned closer until his mouth was next to Kageyama's ear, his lips just barely touching his earlobe, sending goosebumps down Kageyama's spine. Kageyama shivered and melted into Hinata's hot breath, feeling Hinata's lips drag further down his neck before stopping at his collarbone.OrHinata gives Kageyama a blow job while they're supposed to be studying together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Can I?

Kageyama and Hinata sat opposite each other on Kageyama’s floor, books and notes sprawled out around them. Hinata let out a disgruntled groan and slapped his hands to the side of his face, leaving two large red patches on his cheeks. Kageyama looked up to see Hinata looking around his room trying to distract himself with something so he didn't have to study anymore. 

"You're going to fail your test y'know" Kageyama stated bluntly and monotonously before looking back to his own notes. 

"Can't we do something else? I'm bored." Hinata sighed and looked up at the younger boy. "The test isn't for another week! We'll be fine if we miss one night of studying" Hinata smirked at Kageyama and moved his notes to the side of him so he could get closer to his boyfriend. He shifted himself so he was next to Kageyama and then leaned on him to distract him. Hinata leaned closer until his mouth was next to Kageyama's ear, his lips just barely touching his earlobe, sending goosebumps down Kageyama's spine. Kageyama shivered and melted into Hinata's hot breath, feeling Hinata's lips drag further down his neck before stopping at his collarbone.

"But if you'd rather study, I guess that's fine" Hinata backed away and sat opposite Kageyama again, smirking and picking up a pencil. Kageyama swallowed, and let out a shaky breath before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, flustered. He noticed the blood rush straight down as well. 

"H- Hinata?" He managed to spit out. Hinata looked at him, feigning innocence. Kageyama's face flushed completely at the filthy thoughts that clouded his brain. Hinata smiled devilishly, noticing he'd accomplished his goal. He leaned closer to the raven haired boy, but stopped just before their lips touched. Kageyama lifted his chin needily towards Hinata's mouth, desperately trying to get a taste. Hinata, seeing the taller boy struggle from withdrawal, tenderly pushed their lips together, sneaking his tongue into the other's mouth causing Kageyama to gasp and pull him closer.  
His large hands found the hem of hinata's shirt and slid up towards the small of his back, curling his fingers. If Kageyama wasn't so meticulous about keeping his nails short for volleyball, he would have left scratches on Hinata's back. Hinata's hand worked it's way up Kageyama's neck and threaded his fingers through his hair, grabbing some to pull his head back away from his lips. 

Hinata's lips moved along his jaw, brushing ever so slightly before reaching just under Kageyama's ear. He let his mouth close around his earlobe and bit gently, dragging his teeth and letting go with a tug. Kageyama's breath hitched while Hinata's mouth traced down his neck, hardly noticing his hand pulling up his shirt slowly and intentionally. Without breaking from his neck he pulled Kageyama's shirt up to the base of his arms, Kageyama obliged, and lifted his arms to help him take it off completely. Hinata disconnected his lips from Kageyama's skin only to let the shirt pass between them. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered like this" Hinata growled in Kageyama's ear. Hinata took this opportunity to sit on Kageyama's lap, his knees bent and his calves below Kageyama's thighs. This time when he went to kiss him, he was more forceful and sloppy, their tongues intertwining, their breathing shaky and hot. Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hips, silently begging for more. Hinata once again broke from his mouth, this time trailing further down his chest, he began by kissing just below his collarbone, then biting him and sucking on the exposed flesh. A red speckled welt started forming where his mouth was. He did this a couple more times each spot lower than the last until he left a trail of hickeys down Kageyama's chest and abdomen. 

"Hi- Hinata _please_ " Kageyama managed to breath out his eyes struggling to stay open, and his neck carelessly moving his slack head. Hinata curled his index finger under the waistband of his now tight jeans and unbuttoned them. Kageyama, now leaning back with his palms on the floor supporting him, bucked his hip up slightly to Hinata's touch and allowed him to slowly pull down his jeans, leaving only his boxers. 

Hinata leaned closer to Kageyama's face once his jeans were completely off and tossed to the side.  
"How bad do you want it?" Hinata breathed quietly in Kageyama's ear. Hinata's hand moved gently but deliberately down Kageyama's abs down to the thin elastic waistband of his boxers and curling his fingers underneath, but stopping for Kageyama's response.

"I- Hinata please. I want you. _I want you so bad_ " his breathing was shaky but determined. The corner of Hinata's mouth curled and he pulled down Kageyama's boxers and slid them all the way down his legs. Hinata licked Kageyama's cock from base to tip causing Kageyama to moan from desperation. Hinata shot his hand up to cover Kageyama's mouth.

"Ssshhh. Not so loud, your parents are home. We don't want to get caught do we?" Hinata resumed teasing him with his tongue, his lips wrapped around the swollen head of Kageyama's dick, and his slender hand wrapped around the base simultaneously and Hinata began bobbing his mouth on Kageyama's cock gently. He let his mouth go lax as he pulled away leaving a thread of saliva from his lower lip to his cock. 

"You promise to be quiet?" Kageyama nodded his head, unable to form actual words. He began once more, faster this time, not only teasing him. Kageyama grabbed a fistfull of orange hair and looked down at him bobbing his head on his cock. 

"Sho- I- I'm gon-" he could barely get any words out and leaned back in pleasure . He hadn't noticed but Hinata had shoved his hand into his own shorts and was stroking himself in time with his mouth. His lips parted from Kageyama's cock, his tongue swirled around the head.

"Don't you dare cum. Not yet. Just hold on a little longer. You hear me?"  
To be completely honest Kageyama couldn't really hear him, he could only hear the slamming of his heart and the ringing in his ears, but he understood what Hinata had said. "Y-yes I- _fuck_ \- I understand" 

Hinata had pulled down his shorts revealing his swollen cock, twitching with his heartbeat. 

Kageyama's head was completely clouded as the ginger's mouth closed around his cock once more. Hinata's free hand was grabbing Kageyama's thigh, and unlike him his nails weren't as meticulously filed and left swollen red scratches behind in its wake. Hinata shifted his attention to the inside of Kageyama’s thighs, planting soft kisses on the sensitive skin, before more aggressively biting, coaxing another moan from Kageyama. He led his left hand back onto Kageyama’s throbbing cock, squeezing from its base to its head, letting his thumb draw circles around the slit, inching out precum. 

"Are you going to cum?" Hinata paused to ask. 

"C-can I?" Kageyama managed to choke out between his breaths

"Cum for me now." Hinata's mouth plunged once more, taking his entire length into his throat. The slight gag from Hinata caused Kageyama to throw his head back, only thinking about the heat in his stomach as he felt the release of pressure and came down Hinata's throat. Hinata instantly swallowed everything. Without giving Kageyama a second to breathe, he stood up in front of Kageyama and threaded his fingers once more through his raven hair and grabbed some in his fist, then guided his cock into Kageyama's mouth, pushing all the way to the back of his throat causing him to gag. 

Hinata did most of the work, but enjoying the sounds that escaped Kageyama's throat. Hinata pulled out of his mouth and started impatiently stroking his saliva covered cock, he positioned himself over Kageyama's face, still holding his hair, forcing him to look him in the eye. Hinata's breath hitched as ribbons of hot cum painted Kageyama's face. Hinata's eyes rolled back as he came on his boyfriend's face. Looking down, he admired the tired eyes, and flushed cheeks, and pushed his thumb down on Kageyama’s tongue, grabbing his jaw with the rest of his hand. He tucked his now softening cock back into his shorts after letting go of Kageyama’s face, and looked down at him and smirked. 

"You look like a mess. It's hot" Hinata grabbed a towel and wiped the cooling cum off of his face. His eyes scanned Kageyama's body, at the marks he'd left, claiming him as his own. "This one might be above your t-shirt. Oops" Hinata smiled coyly as if that wasn't his intention. Kageyama's cheeks flushed further and his hand slapped his neck where Hinata had been pointing. "Get dressed Bakageyama. It's getting late and we should get some sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first posted fic on here, and the first one I've written in a while so I hope you liked it. I'm all for constructive criticism so feel free to leave a comment about it. :)


End file.
